


There For You

by AHappyPup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Injury, Possibly AU, because we really don't know in musical if their mom was alive, lots of forehead kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Angelica has cared for her younger sisters and the one time they cared for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceuponanevilangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/gifts).



1

“Sissy!”

Angelica Schuyler had been reading under a shady tree when she heard her youngest sister shout. Her papa said now that she was older she didn't need a nap time like Eliza and Peggy did. That made her feel more grown up than anything in spite of everything that had happened in the last several months.

“Peggy!” she called back, closing the book and opening her arms. “Have a good nap?”

“Uh huh!” Peggy said, running to hug Angelica. “Betsey’s still sleeping though. She’s taking forevers!”

Angelica laughed squeezing Peggy tighter. “Let's go wake her up then, so we can play!”

“Okay!” Peggy stood straight off and took off running towards the house. Angelica smiled, walking a bit slower behind her.

As they reached the garden, Angelica heard Peggy start to cry. “Angie!” she cried out. “It hurts!”

She rushed over to her little sister, frowning as she saw the culprit. Peggy had tripped over one of the rocks in Mama’s- well what used to be Mama’s- garden and skinned her knee. “Can I see?” she asked softly. Peggy nodded and let her look, trying not to cry. She began to suck on her thumb to take her mind off the pain.

Angelica smiled to soothe Peggy. “I know how to make it better.”

She looked up. “Really?”

“Uh huh.” Angelica leaned down and gave a small kiss to her knee. “Just like Mama used to.”

“‘nother one? Just to be sure?” she pleaded.

She laughed and gave another peck. “”All better?”

Peggy smiled and got back up. “All better!”

Angelica took her hand and started leading back to the house. “Come on! We still have to wake up Betsey!

2

Illness was always pesky like this. Peggy had caught it first, coming home coughing after one of her lessons. Papa cared for her well, but soon also came down with the cough. Eliza and Angelica worked diligently day after day.

As Papa and Peggy seemed to be on the upswing, unfortunately the illness settled into Angelica’s chest. Though she offered to keep helping, Eliza insisted that she rest and recover.

Just when all three were fully recuperated and it had appeared that Eliza escaped the sickness, she awoke with a high fever and the same heavy cough that had plagued the home for the last two weeks.

It had been three days since Eliza woke ill and three days since Angelica took a bedside vigil. Angelica couldn't bring herself to leave her younger sister. Not when she looked so much like...

So much like their mama.

Sometimes she wished her sisters had been old enough to remember Mama’s death, so she was not alone in grieving a woman she hardly knew. This wasn't one of those times. Not when Eliza looked so pale, so weak. She could feel an ache in her heart from watching her alone. It was reliving a memory she wished she could forget.

“Angelica?”

She was called out of her thoughts by a raspy voice. A smile tinged on her lips. “Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling?”

“I've been better,” she teased coughing harshly.

Angelica frowned when she placed her hand on Eliza’s forehead. “Your fever has gotten higher.”

Eliza’s face mirrored that of her sister. “That would explain why it feels so much colder in here.” She curled into a smaller ball, bundling her quilts as best she could. “Still cold,” she murmured.

“Would it help if I got in bed with you?” They had done it many a time as children, soothing each other through a number of ailments.

“Please?” she whimpered.

“Of course.” Angelica stood and collected the blanket she had kept wrapped over her shoulders. “Come here,” she said, covering her sister with the blanket. Eliza complied, snuggling into her sister’s warm embrace. “Better?”

Eliza gave a sleepy nod against Angelica’s side. “Love you, Angelica.”

“I love you too.” She pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Get some more rest. You’ll feel better soon.” With another nod, Eliza was fast asleep.

3

Peggy would not stop pacing. Normally Angelica would just allow her younger sister to pace until she wore herself out. But that couldn't happen tonight. In thirty minutes, she was set to be married.

Eloped really.

Which was why she had called on Angelica instead of Eliza. She understood why she was doing this. Peggy loved Stephen. Stephen had money. Money would help their family. Even if Papa didn't quite approve of Stephen.

“Peggy, if you don't quit pacing you'll put a hole in the floor,” Angelica said from her spot on the bed.

Peggy sighed and sat down next Angelica. “I'm sorry. Nervous I suppose.”

“That's understandable.” She had been in this position a few short months ago. She could remember how hard her heart had been beating. The way her hands trembled. “But this is for the best.”

“I’ve never disappointed Papa like this.”

Angelica took Peggy’s hand. “I don't think you're disappointing Papa. He may not be thrilled with Stephen, but you are doing what is best. He knows that.”

Peggy laid her head on Angelica’s shoulder. “I only wish for this to work out. To lead to everyone's happiness.”

Angelica gave a sweet smile and kissed her forehead. “Ever the optimist, my sweet sister.” She then moved away, starting to stand. “But we will never know of that happiness if we do not finish dressing!”

Both girls gave a light laugh, Peggy coming close into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Peggy. Anything “

4

Angelica was going to kill Alexander Hamilton.

Correction, she was going to kill Alexander Hamilton after she put her sister back together. No matter how long it took. And by the looks of things, it might be a while.

The second the pamphlet had made its way to her in London, she was on a ship headed for New York. When she arrived to the home, Eliza was doing as well as to be expected. Heavily pregnant and distraught, she did not rise even from bed to greet her sister.

“Oh my sweet, sweet sister,” Angelica cooed, sitting at Eliza’s bedside. Eliza did not speak, only scooted to be closer to Angelica, tears streaming down her face.

Angelica kissed Eliza’s head and gently wiped away her tears. She then began to stroke at her hair and mumble nonsensical sounds to her younger sister. Sometimes there were no words for a situation. All Angelica could do was be there: comforting her as she cried, covering her with blankets as she slept, checking on the children as she fretted.

That was much more important than any plans of killing Alexander.

5

Eliza never deserved any of this. A heart so pure Angelica always swore was made of gold did not deserve the heartbreak of the last three years. First, dear Peggy had gone from an awful fever. Then, young Philip, followed by a baby whose eyes would never open. Her young Angelica at a loss of sanity. And finally her Alexander gone from this mortal coil just days previously.

Angelica did not know how Eliza was still standing. She was so deep in grief and yet continued to care for her grieving children without so much as a tear. That is until night fell.

Angelica had been wandering the upper floor checking to see that all the children were sleeping soundly. On the way back to her room, she could hear soft sobs coming from Eliza’s room.

She entered slowly, trying to not startle the recent widow. “Betsey?” she said softly.

Eliza jumped at the sound. So much for not scaring her. “Oh, Angelica! Did you need something? Are the children alright?” she asked, obviously trying to sound as if she had not been crying.

Bless her heart, even in her darkest moments Eliza was still trying to care for all others. “Everyone is fine, dear.” Angelica approached Eliza’s bed, sitting beside her. “Are you alright?”

She rubbed at her eyes and then grabbed Angelica’s hand. “Of course, of course. Only preparing for bed is all.”

Angelica brushed a stray hair out of Eliza’s eyes. “You were never any good at lying,” she teased. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Eliza sighed and rested her head on Angelica’s shoulder. “I miss him,”she murmured. “He wasn’t always a great husband, but I loved him.” Tears fell silently onto her lap. “Twenty-four years and he’s just... gone. It’s difficult to grasp.” Eliza’s breath hitched and tears turned to sobs. Angelica wrapped her arms around her younger sister.

“It’s okay, shh, it’s okay,” she soothed, letting Eliza sob. After several minutes, the tears slow and her body relaxed. Angelica pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “I’ll stay with you tonight.”

“Angelica, you don’t have-”

“I want to.”

Eliza nodded and pulled back her covers for them both. Angelica settled them under the covers, keeping her close in a hug.  Eliza’s eyes began to drift, listening the constant beat of Angelica’s heart.

“Sleep tight, love. Things will be better tomorrow.”

+1

The winter chill had been particularly harsh this year, sickness was seemingly everywhere. Eliza had not been surprised when she heard word of Angelica being among the ill and immediately headed for her home.

Day in and day out, Eliza stayed by her bedside keeping cool cloths to her forehead hoping to tame the relentless fever. Despite her best attempts at rest, Angelica was kept awake by harsh coughs running her ragged.

Two weeks passed without any improvement, and Angelica could tell that today was it. There were no words to explain it, but Angelica knew she would be gone by day’s end. She spent the morning silent in prayer, hoping for an easy passing, wishing to see her husband and sister soon.

By noon, Eliza was by her side helping to feed and clean her. “Your temperature is rising,” she said, frown evident in her voice. “How do you feel?

“Exhausted.” Her eyes were barely open. “I think this is it, Betsey.”

Eliza’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?” She understood, but didn’t wish to think of such things. “We will get you well, we must.”

Angelica shook her head. “I will go today, sweet sister. Peggy knew when she would go. Mama and Papa knew. And now I know.”

Eliza bit her lip to keep tears from falling. She nodded her head and sat bedside, smoothing her sister’s hair. “Then we shall make you as comfortable as we can.”

“Will you read to me?”

“Of course I will.” With a kiss to Angelica’s head, Eliza turned to their book.

Angelica had taken care of her so much over the years, it was only right for Eliza do the same on her final day.


End file.
